Little One
by QT Roo
Summary: Alexis makes the ultimate sacrifice to keep her child safe and uncovers a truth she was not prepared for


Title:Little One  
Author: M.A.G  
Email: Gypsyroo@aol.com  
Started: June 15,2002  
Disclaimer: Don't own anyone….Wah….Not making any money off of this….  
Note: This idea just came to me. Its still a work in progress. This wasn't my best work. A   
lot needs to be expanded on. I had fun writing it and coming up with the idea, so if you   
don't like it tough s***! ? I'm a pro- SEXIS gal, so you've been warned.  
Spoilers: Very few minor spoilers if you haven't been watching. And if you haven't been   
watching, well, shame on you!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
LITTLE ONE  
  
Little One,  
One day you will understand why I had to give you up. I love you more than I   
thought I was ever capable to love anyone. This was the only way to keep you safe. As   
your mother, I have to protect you and serve your best interests. I never wanted to give   
you up. I want you to know that I love you very much and you were created out of love.   
Your father is a very powerful man and leads a violent life style, and my family is very   
powerful and destructive and I never wanted you subjected to that.   
Soon you will be born and you will go live with your new parents. They are a   
wonderful couple and they will be able to care for you in a way that I can't right now. I   
will never forget you, Little One.   
  
Mom  
  
Alexis gave birth to a baby girl on January 1, 2003. She arrived 3 weeks early. She opted   
not to hold her. She told everyone that the baby she was carrying had been stillborn and   
that she did not want to speak of it ever again. It was better that way that no one knew   
the truth. Everyone thought that Ned was the father of Alexis' baby. They had become   
close over the months. Kristina knew about the baby, and was accepting of Ned and   
Alexis' façade because she knew it was the only way to keep Sonny from learning the   
baby's paternity, and keeping her sister and niece safe from Helena. Kristina loved Ned   
and she first thought that Ned was cheating on her with Alexis, until she received an   
explanation to their sudden closeness.   
  
Sonny had an emergency in Puerto Rico. Sonny insisted that Alexis need not come and   
that she should take time to recover from the loss of her and Ned's child.  
  
Carly was expecting a child. She gave birth to a premature baby girl. Sonny was still out   
of town when this happened. Alexis was coming out of her penthouse one afternoon as   
Carly was unlocking the door to her penthouse. Carly and Sonny's daughter was asleep   
in her stroller. Alexis forced herself to look away. It was too painful. She should be with   
her daughter now.She should be taking her daughter on walks in the park in her stroller.   
Her daughter should be the apple of her daddy's eye. Alexis was sure that this was true   
of her child's adoptive father, but Sonny had no idea the child Alexis was carrying was   
his.  
  
One afternoon Sonny called Alexis over to go over a coffee contract. Sonny answered   
the door with his daughter Amanda in his arms. Carly was out shopping and left Sonny   
with the kids. It was Latecia's day off. Alexis stared at the baby.  
  
"Alexis…I could put her upstairs if that would be more comfortable for you." Sonny   
offered.  
  
"N..no. It's ok. I have to heal. I wish everyone would just stop walking on eggshells   
around me. I'm fine."  
  
"Well, you don't seem fine."  
  
"I'm fine. Really. Now where are those contracts?"  
  
Sonny put Amanda down in the bassinet and went over to his desk and retrieved a pile of   
papers. "I must've left it upstairs. I'll be right back."  
  
Alexis fidgeted on the couch before finally getting up. She walked over to the bassinet   
and looked at the baby. Amanda was beautiful. She had dark hair and brown eyes like her   
father, with dimples to match. Alexis wondered what her little girl would look like now.   
Michaela. She called the baby Michaela when she was carrying it. The baby began to cry.   
Alexis paused a moment before she picked the baby up. It was instinct. The child   
immediately was pacified. Alexis gently rocked her. For a brief moment Alexis wondered   
what it would have been like if she kept her baby and told Sonny.  
  
Carly strolled into the penthouse, swamped with shopping bags. Johnny stood behind her   
with more packages.  
  
Alexis froze as Carly's eyes fixed on her like laser beams. "Just what in the hell do you   
think you're doing? Trying to steal Sonny and play Mommy with my baby, me and   
Sonny's baby because you lost yours, Alexis?!  
  
"She was crying…I was just…."  
  
Carly dropped her bags and strutted over to Alexis. "Save it, please. Give me my baby!"   
She grabbed Amanda out of Alexis' arms. The baby broke into a loud cry, sounding like   
a scream.  
  
  
"See what you did, Alexis!" Carly held the baby tightly to her and the baby continued to   
wail."  
  
Sonny ran downstairs. "What the hell is going on here?"  
  
"Alexis had her paws on my baby!" The my was emphasized to remind Alexis that not   
only did she not have Sonny, she did not have her child.  
  
"She was crying so I picked her up and she calmed down and stopped. Then Carly came   
home and started yelling and Amanda started to cry again. I just wanted to comfort her.   
That's all."  
  
"Ok." he said softly. He then turned to Carly. "Can you excuse us for a little while?   
Alexis has some contracts to look over. I'll talk to you later." Sonny said, sounding like a   
father about to admonish is unruly child, or in this case wife.  
  
Carly made a sour face because Sonny was dismissing her.  
  
Months later, Amanda was diagnosed with aplastic anemia. She needed a bone marrow as   
soom as possible. The doctors said that her parents would be the closest match, with the   
exception of a full biological sibling. Michael only had Carly's genes. He was not a   
match, nor was his grandmother Bobbie or Luke or Lucky or Sonny or Carly. Alexis   
offered to undergo the painful testing. She was as surprised as anyone when she was   
deemed a match. Non-familial matches were extremely rare.  
  
Kristina, with Luke's help, tracked down the adoption agency Alexis had used.   
According to the documents, the baby was adopted out to a couple in the mid-west.   
Carly's daughter had a birth certificate, but they can easily be doctored. They had strong   
suspicions that Amanda Morgan Corinthos was actually Michaela Kristen Natasha Davis.  
  
Not wanting to alert Alexis of this possibility if it turned out to be false, they kept their   
investigation quiet. If Carly's daughter was in fact the child Alexis gave up for adoption,   
it meant that the adoption agency and lawyer that handled the adoption committed fraud,   
but that Carly had faked her entire pregnancy. Delving deeper into records, they learned   
that Carly was unable to have more children. However, she had undergone several   
infertility treatments and several viable embryos existed. Luke and Kris took a trip to   
Texas to meet the couple who adopted Alexis' baby.  
  
They approached the house and heard the cry of a baby inside. "OMG, Luke. We were   
wrong."  
  
"Let's just see for ourselves. Don't you want to see little Natasha?"  
  
~  
Kris knocked on the door, while Luke waited on the sidewalk. A short woman with blond   
hair approached, followed by a taller blond haired man. "Hi, My name is Cassie   
Newheart. I'm here to interview for your nanny position."  
  
The people looked perplexed. "You have one infant?"  
  
"That's correct, but we're no longer looking for a nanny." A dark haired woman appeared   
in the background. Kris figured it was the nanny. The nanny turned and she was holding a   
baby dressed in blue and he was clearly not Alexis' because he was of African American   
descent and dressed like a boy.  
  
The woman smiled. "That's Jacob. We adopted him several months ago. We were thrilled   
after a previous adoption fell through. We were all ready for the baby girl, but then the   
lawyer contacted us and said the birthmother decided to keep the baby. We were given a   
good some of money, but money could never replace a child. Why don't we take down   
your name and number in case we need someone in the future?"  
  
~  
"I don't know about you, Krissy, but I smell a rat. What do you want to bet that the   
baby girl they were to receive was Natasha's? I bet that lawyer went for the higher bid."  
  
"And that would help explain the money missing from Club 101."  
  
"You got it toots. That skanky niece of mine bought Natasha's baby."  
  
Luke's cell phone sprang to life, with a rendition of Wild Thing. "Spencer." He said.   
"Barbara Jean."  
  
"You'll never guess what happened…We found a donor for Amanda."  
  
"Let me guess: Alexis Davis."  
  
"How, how did you know?"  
  
"Just a guess. Something about that royal Cassadine blood, or uh marrow."  
  
~  
"Alexis is a match for a marrow donor for Amanda. That seals it. Amanda's her kid. A   
Cassadine- Corinthos baby. Who woulda thunk? No wonder the kid is so good looking.   
That should have been our first clue that Amanda was not Carly's. Just look at Michael   
for goodness sake! He's my flesh and blood and I'd hate to say it, but he's one ugly kid.   
AJ isn't a bad looking guy, so he must get it from his mother. Either that or the alcohol   
affected the sperm."  
  
"We have to tell Alexis!" Kris cried.  
  
~  
Kris found her cell phone and called her sister.  
  
"Alexis Davis."  
  
"Are you sitting down?"  
  
"Why, should I be?"  
  
"Just humor me and sit down. This is serious."  
  
"Ok. I'm sitting."  
  
"Luke and I have done some investigating into your daughter's adoption—"  
  
"Kristina," Alexis said abruptly, "I don't want to talk about this."  
  
"Amanda is your daughter." Kristina blurted out.  
  
Alexis nearly dropped the phone. "W…what?"  
  
  
"Carly bought your daughter from your crooked lawyer, faked her pregnancy and is   
passing Michaela off as hers and Sonny's. Weren't you suspicious that you of all people   
were a match?"  
  
"Y..yes..but….oh my god! I can't let her be raised by the one person I wanted her away   
from."  
  
"How long do you have to overturn the adoption?"  
  
" Less than twenty four hours from now. I've got to go!"  
  
~~~  
Alexis got to the courthouse going well beyond the speed limit, and if any law officer   
saw her sports car whiz by, they were on a donut break or figured it wasn't worth the   
trouble to mess with Sonny Conrinthos' lawyer.  
  
She got a judge to do her a favor and he overturned the adoption. Papers were being   
served to reclaim the baby girl from her adoptive home. Alexis would deal with the   
crooked lawyer and Carly later. There were legal grounds to send both of them to jail.  
  
~~~  
Alexis raced over to the penthouse and pounded on Sonny's door. Sonny answered with   
Amanda in his arms.  
  
"Can I hold her?"  
  
Sonny handed over the baby to her knowing that she was hurting over the loss of her own   
child. He knew all too well what it was like to lose a child.  
  
Alexis cradled the baby girl in her arms and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm so sorry,   
little one." She murmered against the baby's soft hair.  
  
Alexis started walking towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm taking my daughter home."  
  
"Alexis…Your baby….she's gone. Have you spoken to someone since…I think you   
really need to deal with this…."  
  
"I finally am dealing with this, and I am taking my daughter home."  
  
"I'm calling Kristina."  
"Call whoever you want. That doesn't change the fact that legally for all purposes   
Amanda is mine." She shoved the papers in his face. "Read them. Go ahead. See what   
your lovely wife has been up to, Sonny."  
  
"Amanda Morgan Corinthos is to be returned to biological mother Alexis Davis?!" Sonny   
said, his jaw dropping. "This is some kind of mistake. You need help Alexis. Carly gave   
birth to Amanda."  
  
"Were you there, Sonny? Did you see her born?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Carly faked her pregnancy, Sonny. She can't conceive. I gave my baby up for adoption   
and Carly paid off the lawyer to get her over the couple I selected."  
  
"I don't believe you. Amanda looks just like Carly and me."  
  
"Have Carly go through a DNA test if you want. Look at her. Who does Amanda look   
like? You, Sonny. Not Carly..."  
  
"Are you saying that…?"  
  
"Amanda is yours."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Would it have mattered?"  
  
"I could have…"  
  
"What, helped? I don't think your wife would have appreciated that. I did what I thought   
was best for the baby and I. And if saying she was Ned's and that she was stillborn, when   
she was yours and given up for adoption was wrong, that's your opinion. Not that your   
entitled to one in this matter."  
  
"Were you ever going to tell me that I had a daughter out there?"   
  
"I don't know. No, probably not."  
  
"Will you let me see her?"  
  
"Of course. We'll arrange it. I suggest you have a talk with your wife."  
  
"Don't go yet."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just wanted to give you some pointers for Amanda. And her diaper bag."  
  
"That's a great idea. I rushed right over here from the courthouse. I didn't even think of   
getting anything. Oh, god. This is all so awkward."  
  
"Breathe, Alexis. Just breathe. Everything will work out."  
  
~~~  
  
And it did. Sonny told Carly she had to leave for lying to him. Sonny realized that she   
hadn't changed at all and everything was all an act and one large scheme and deception   
and she had played everyone for a fool. Jason was dismissed because he had been   
harboring Carly's secrets and lies. He had lied about where Carly was when she   
supposedly had her accident, and he knew about Carly's scheme involving her fake   
pregnancy and how she had acquired Alexis' child.  
  
Alexis did not have charges pressed against Carly, but she did press charges against the   
lawyer. She was glad to have her daughter back. She never thought she'd get the chance   
to be a mother to Michaela. Giving her up was the worst thing she could have ever done   
in hindsight.  
  
Alexis and Sonny worked out an arrangement where they would both partake in raising   
Amanda, rechristianed Michaela, her name by birth.  
  
Alexis moved back into penthouse two. Soon a romance blossomed between her and   
Sonny and he had asked for her hand in marriage. She accepted. Sonny maintained his   
business, while Alexis maintained a booming practice and had a large list of wealthy   
clients on her retainer, not that was any different from before.  
  
Sonny and Alexis lived happily ever after with Michael and Michaela. Latecia stayed on   
as their nanny because Michael had a great attachment to the girl. Soon 3 more little   
Davis-Corinthos joined the family. Michael and Michaela loved their new siblings   
Daniel, Christopher and Kristyl, but asked their mommy and daddy for more. Daddy   
responded that he'll get right on mommy about that, but mommy shot him a look and said   
that she'd get them a puppy instead. Mommy got her puppy, and daddy and the other kids   
got a new baby. Her name was Aleksandra.  
  
The END. (for now)  
  
~~~~  
  
FEEDBACK: Constructive criticism welcome. Sexis bashers are not, not that the   
comments would matter anyway. Thanks. 


End file.
